Chibi Titans
by ILUVBBRAE
Summary: What happens when the titans turned into kids? Read and find out. This is my first Fanfic so I want you to be truthful. BBRAE CYCY ROBSTAR Earlier work. Not recommmened


"Yawn!" Raven yawned. She heard Beast boy from down the hall, Cyborg making pancakes, Starfire exploding with joy (as usual), and Robin playing a robot game on the play station two.

BEEP! BEEP! The titan alarm went off. Raven jumped out of bed and flew down the hall to the main room. "Titans GO!" Robin yelled. They all flew there, (Beast boy carrying Cyborg and Starfire carrying Robin), and saw Slade was there as well.

Raven saw a green tube filled with purple liquid in his hand. It was behind his back and it looked like he was aiming for Raven and Robin. Starfire and Cyborg tried to help Robin as Beast boy helped Raven as much as he could. "Watch out, my friends!" Starfire yelped, pointing at Raven and Beast boy. BAM! Green smoke filled the ground. Raven and Beast boy tried not to breathe it in, but they had to breathe so they quickly fainted.

Robin and Starfire tried to dodge the next tube, thrown in their direction, but did not succeed. They fainted next and Cyborg was last. "Oh no," Cyborg mumbled as he blasted his cannon and Slade. "Boo ya!" he shouted. Then green smoke got in his mouth while he said 'Boo ya!'.

Raven awoke the next morning. "Whoa! Fighting Slade is going to my head." She said. She walked into the kitchen to see everyone confused. "Oh dear, Gloribarth has come to haunt us all!" Starfire sighed. "Calm down Star… We just had the same dream; it happens a lot in movies, usually as a warning or a sign or something." Robin cheered his friend up to her normal perky self.

"What's going on?" Beast boy asked Raven. "We all had the same dream… did you have it?" BB asked. "If it involved Slade and green smoke I had it," Raven replied going and sitting down on the couch. "I feel so young," Cyborg said in a squeaky eight year old voice. Raven looked in the mirror. She fainted.

When she woke up she saw Cyborg, BB, Starfire, and Robin standing over her. "I think I'm ten again!" Raven looked at her friends in horror. "I feel ten too," BB replied. "We feel nine!" Robin and Starfire said. "I feel eight!" Cyborg said… Hmmmm.

Chapter one, Please say we're dreaming!

"We're kids again!" Raven said. "Duh!" Starfire said meanly. "Oh deary, dear!" Raven replied. "Outta my way!" BB said, pushing his way to the couch. "This is so scary!" Raven and Cyborg hugged each other like babies. "I want my mommy!" Robin cried and kicked his feet.

"Wait… Cyborg weren't we the tough ones… Not Star and BB!" Raven asked Cyborg questionably. "I think but I'm too scared of Star to think straightly!" Cyborg replied. "Doncha mean BB? He's the pushy one!" Raven replied. "And Robin was a leader, not a mama's boy!" BB said. Robin sniffled.

"That's not nice, apologize!" Raven said. "Why should I?" BB got in her face, "Azerath, metrion, zinthos!" Raven replied, making BB fly in the air. "Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" BB apologized. Raven smiled. "Good." She said. BB smiled, a slick, mean smile, too. "You're not as wimpy as I thought you were!" BB said. "Really? Maybe the green stuff is wearing off!" Raven looked at her body. "Nope." She said.

BB turned into a lion. "ROAAAAAAAR!" he got in Raven's face, making her tremble. "WHAAAAAAAAAAA!" Raven yelped. Raven sobbed for a while until Starfire made BB apologize. (Man this is getting interesting!) Raven hugged Star and then BB, merrily. "Eww!" BB said, "Cooties!" he said, rubbing them on Cyborg. "There's no such thing as cooties!" Raven said, now standing up to BB. "I'm older than you, so ya better back off!" BB replied. "Only by a month!" Raven said, now nose to nose with BB.

BB stood up, and walked in Raven's room. "Hey!" Raven said. "Nah-nah! I'm in your room and you can't stop me!" BB stuck out his tongue. "There's nothing worth seeing in there, duh!" Raven said. BB's eyes opened wide. "Whoa! A diary, sweet!" BB replied. "Stop! That's mine!" Raven said, snatching it out of his hands. Her diary was Black with purple swirls. "This diary looks sad!" Raven replied, with a sorrow voice.

"Quit flirting you two, and get over here!" Starfire glared at the two, who ran up to her, Raven dropping the diary. "Okay, we need to turn back quickly." Raven pointed as she read Starfire's hand writing. BB looked up at Raven. "What does that mean?" he asked her. Raven shrugged. "It means we gotta grow up fast, dweeb!" Star said. (You don't see a nine-year-old bossing around a ten-year-old everyday do ya?)

Cyborg and Robin were asleep, locked in a hug. "Aww. So sweet, WAKE UP!" Starfire said. They jumped up and screamed a girly scream. Even Raven giggled at that. BB and Raven high-fived. Cyborg and Robin quietly walked up to Raven, the only gentle one besides themselves. "Cyborg and Robin, you two have to track down Slade, Raven and BB you guys have to find out what that smoke was and if there is a cure. As for me, I'll see if anyone else is harmed." Starfire said. BB, Cyborg, and Robin nodded, but Raven wasn't so sure she wanted to team up with a bully. "Raven, are you OK with the plan or not?" Starfire asked. "I guess," Raven mumbled. "C'mon Rae." BB said.

"Well, Chibi titans, GO!" Starfire joked. Rae and BB quickly headed to wear the computers were. Robin and Cyborg ran as fast as they could, trying to track the villain down. Starfire flew her way to the mayor's office and kept looking for harmed citizens.

Raven and BB quickly went to Cyborg's room and tracked down a lot of stuff on that substance. "All villains! This is your one-time chance to make your worst nightmares kids! New and improved ageing cream! Buy it today! Maker of the substance: Slade." Raven read. "I can read!" BB said. "Sorry," Raven squeaked. Raven fell to the floor crying. "I miss the old titans! Where Robin was the leader, Star was always filled with joy, Cyborg always shouting 'Boo ya!', you always trying to be funny, and me being dark and creepy!" Raven yelled. BB had a worried expression. "You've lost it!" he said.

Cyborg and Robin had looked everywhere. Except the forbidden forest, so they looked there. "I'm afraid of trees!" Cyborg whined. "Me, too," Robin admitted. They searched through the forest. "WHAA! I taught I taw a puddy cat!" Cyborg whined. "AHH! A PUDDY CAT!" Robin screeched, and they ran farther into the forest.

Starfire was having no luck on the other hand. Nobody believes kids.

Back to Rae and BB. Raven looked him in the eye, "What's wrong with missing something dear? Something sweet and normal?" Raven asked. "Um…" Beast boy thought. "I liked it better when I bossed you around!" Raven said, going to the other secret computer room. "Rae… I…" BB couldn't finish as Raven slammed the door, tears rolling down her face. "He's not nice." Raven said. "That's not nice to say." BB said. Raven turned around slowly. "Cy's computer broke," BB said. "Why?" Raven asked. "Remember, your emotions are not nice to have around," BB replied. "Ohhh. Yeah. Well, let's try the computer I have!" Raven said, and then ran to pick up the diary so BB wouldn't take it. "Umn… I always had it as a secret… I think, but, umn, this is important, so, shall we?" Raven was stuttering the whole time.

Robin and Cyborg were still running away from the puddy cat. "Hey Cyborg, look it! It's a… A…" Robin said. "IT'S A FLOWER! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Cyborg finished as they ran even deeper in the forest. "Well, now what, we're standing in a…" Robin said. "AHH! A BIRD'S NEST!" Cyborg said.

Starfire was still unlucky.

"A secret, huh?" BB had that smile again. "Umn…" Raven's words were stuck in her throat, but she pulled out her computer. "It… Umn… Well…" Raven still was trying to remember why it was a secret. She opened it. She quickly typed in her password. "Now I remember! It was a secret because I knew you would use it while the others were charging and…" Raven forgot why. "Because it's umn… My umn… It's my umn… It's my present from… umn… whatsisname… Oh! It's Molchior… Maclky… Malchior! That's it! It's my present from Malchior… Until well, you know." Raven said. Malchior was a boy she liked, like herself, dark and sort of quiet. But he was a dragon, and he lied to her and nearly killed her. BB looked at his shoes and then nodded. BB knew as much about Malchior as Raven did because he was a fly on Raven's wall. "Umn… The cure is… Umn…" Raven didn't dare say the last part, "Umn… it's a little like all fairy tales end." Raven said, and quickly turned away as BB read it out loud. "A kiss from your… BLUCK! TRUE LOVE!" BB blushed too. "Slade is evil. Curse him." Raven said, sounding normal instead of girly. "I agree." BB said. Slade is the evil guy, now, remember.

Robin and Cyborg were still running hard and out of breath. "I almost smelled the flower!" Robin exclaimed. "AHH! A PLAY STATION 2!" Cyborg said. "Umn… Cyborg… That's not scary." Robin explained. "I know, but I'm really getting a work out!" Cy exclaimed in a girly manner.

Starfire was about to kill everyone.

"Hey, umn, BB?" Raven looked up from her chair. "Yeah?" BB replied. "How is _that_ gonna work?" Raven sorta hated being little again. BB blushed, but didn't reply. "Do we have to stay like this forever?" Raven shivered at the thought. "Cyborg might have to… but don't you and Star like Robin?" BB asked. "Umn… Star does… I like some one else…" was all Raven said. BB looked away. "Cyborg?" his voice sounded sorta weird. "Umn… I uh… well… no… but umn… why don't we tell the others?" Raven quickly suggested. "Whew!" BB replied. And away they flew. They found Star first. "Star, to change back, ya gotta kiss Robin." Raven said, once she got next to Starfire. Starfire blushed. "Do I have to?" she said, a little bit of perk in her voice. "Umn… Well, ya gotta kiss your true love, so," Raven explained. "Oh." Star said. "Well, let's go find the chickens. They're probably running from that Play Station 2 I dropped in the forbidden forest." Starfire said. Sure enough she found them, Raven and BB at her side. Cyborg was grabbed by BB's crow version. Starfire grabbed Robin, and away everyone went.

"The cure is to umn…" Raven couldn't tell Cy and Robin. "…To kiss your true love." BB finished, blushing. "She's not here at the moment; please leave a message after the 'BEEP!'" Cyborg said. Raven and Robin, and Starfire (Star only did a little bit) giggled. BB almost burst out laughing, but controlled himself. "Umn…" Raven thought of what to say next, "Umn… Slade… He…" Raven blanked out. "Slade is right behind you, BB!" Cyborg finished so Raven wouldn't kill herself by choking on her words. (Cough, cough) "Slade… Why did you do this?" Raven said, but where was Slade? She looked and looked, until she saw a kid, about 12 or so. "Slade is a kid too?" Star sounded mean again. "Yeah, hey, Star, Raven, wanna have a tea party?" Slade asked. "AHH! A TEA PARTY!" Cyborg and Robin ran into the wall. "Umn… I don't like… tea parties… so… umn…" Raven said. "WHY DID YOU MAKE THE CURE SO DISGUSTING!" Star jumped on Raven's head. "Ow," Raven mumbled. "Umn, well, to make all the teen titans get made at one another." Slade said, "But I don't like the cure either, but, hey, ya gotta do it!" BB and Ravens' mouths fell to their knees. "Dude! You're so… GRR!" BB said, turning into the same lion that made Raven squeal. Raven jumped on Star's head now.

"Well… Is there any other c-c-cure?" Raven stuttered. "Well yeah, but you don't wanna know what the evil Slade made it…" Slade said in a sorta mischievous tone. "What… Is… It…?" Raven asked. "It is to umn… Well… ya gotta turn into… Someone ya hate for a year!" Slade finished, looking at the depressed team. "Umn… I think we'll all go with the first choice 'cause we don't wanna be you, all fused in one…?" Raven confused herself. "Umn… Do we have to kiss in front of other people?" Starfire asked. "Well, no you don't, but, how are you going to find private time when you fight too much?" Slade replied in a question. Star spaced out. "Umn… But what if ya don't wanna do either? There has to be a more useful cure!" BB said. (Ok Beast boy will now be BB, Raven will still be Raven, Starfire will be Star, Cyborg will be Cy, and Robin will be Robin.)

"Yeah! Slade you probably do have a cure! Chibi titans GO!" Raven yelped, and everyone, except for Robin and Cy 'cause they're knocked out, attacked. Raven jumped off Star's head, and BB turned into a… hamster? "Hey, I wanted to be a T-Rex!" BB exclaimed. Raven picked him up. "Uh-oh, can you turn back into a human?" she asked, putting him down. "No… When I was a boy I remember whenever I turned into a hamster it meant I need to grow up, plus when I was little I could talk in animal form." BB replied. "Slade... he didn't just make this temporary? (GULP!)" Raven looked more mature. "Star, I know you feel mean, but try to be preppy for now." Raven turned back into a teen. "Oh yes, I will try, friend Raven!" Star said, turning into a teen again, too. "GLORIOUS!" Star exclaimed. "BB, try to make Star laugh, Okay?" Raven pointed at Star. BB, "(BUUUUUUUUURP!)" Star giggled as BB became a teen as well.

Cyborg and Robin woke up. Cyborg for some reason yelled, "Boo ya!" and turned into his normal self. "Titans, GO!" Robin grew up. "Well…………….." BB said. "Well, this is only temporary, either we stay kids, become Slade, or in my case Malchior, or we kiss……" Raven didn't finish before Robin kissed Star on the forehead. Star and Robin fainted. BB leaned forward near Raven. They fainted. (I bet you know why.) Cyborg kissed a mirror and fainted. (Ha, ha)


End file.
